Off The Record
by Roxyfoxy1305
Summary: G:H, R:Hr & new characters. This tale springs forward in the Harry Potter series to when 18 year old Ginny places herself in a situation that must save her career, life and love; with help from friends, family and unexpected alliances.
1. Default Chapter

G:H, R:Hr & new characters.// This tale springs forward in the Harry Potter series to when 18 year old Ginny places herself in a situation that must save her career, life and love; with help from friends, family and unexpected alliances.  
  
~ Comical, romantic, different than you would expect! ~  
  
The beginning  
  
"I want to do this. The people have the right to know who and how they are being protected. It's about time that we researched and find the good and bad about having Aurors around to protect us. And. it will sell," Ginny explained her boss, hoping that her pre-written and rehearsed speech would maneuver him to become interested and maybe even unlock some curiosity. She leaned forward in her seat and continued. "You know that the voting for whether or not the Aurors Protective Agency is needed will happen in about six months. Wouldn't the public be interested in this story because it would help them determine what they want to vote for?" Seeing she was making a point to the older man, a wave of confidence wash over her, drowning most of her anxiety and nervousness, she stood to pace as she concluded by saying, "It will be the most perfect story to have about two weeks before the voting officially begins because every witch and wizard will want all details about (as I said before) who and how they are being protected. So.what do you think?"  
  
The Daily Prophets' editor motioned for her to sit again and eased back into his comfy, leather recliner. He was obviously deep in thought and the long, gruesome pause he gave the reporter gave no comfort or reassurance. "How long have you been with us, Ms. Weasley?" he asked, lacing his fingers.  
  
"Almost 8 months."  
  
"You must have a lot of courage to come before me and request a story while your still new to the system," he rubbed his knuckles under his chin and smiled before saying, "I like that kind of determination. I first have to think about it, though. For the time being; it's Friday night. Go home and I'll speak with you Monday."  
  
Ginny nodded, shook hands with him and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for support. 'Go home' wasn't a good sign, she knew it, and her relief of getting her speech over with was replaced by nausea. Before she lost herself on the spot, she dived into every girl's retreat.the nearest restroom.  
  
"Hey, Hon! Wait!" Tessa flew down the hallway, barely missing several staff members, and slithered into the girl's loo before the door could close behind her best friend. Ginny hurried to the nearest stall and threw-up her rice-cakes. "Jeez, you're thin enough, Gin. Why did you have to go all bulimic on me?"  
  
There was a flushing noise and the reporter appeared, glaring at Tessa and sarcastically laughing. "Why do you always make fun of the most horrible things? What if I really did have an eating disorder?" Ginny asked, dragging her body to the sink and rising off her face and mouth.  
  
"Well, then I'd say, 'Jeez, your thin enough, Gin. Why did you go all bulimic on me?'" Tessa giggled then pulled herself up onto the counter, scooping her midnight blue robes out of danger of getting wet. She became concerned and pulled out her wand. "Were you really that nervous?" she said while magically fixing her friends hair.  
  
"I could tell he liked the idea, but I got bashed for being so new." She sighed and continued, "He told me he would talk to me on Monday. Come on, let's go out and do something; I need to get my mind off this before I go crazy." She slapped Tessa's wand out of her hair, "Tessa, stop, your mother will through a fit when she realizes that you're using magic outside of school." "So?" Ginny sighed, then continued with, "You know how bad I want this story, right?"  
  
"You'd think that I would spend all Saturday listening to your speech because I thought you didn't want it? Gin, you're a smart, sneaky little bitch and though you haven't been on the payroll long doesn't mean you can't snoop and lie your way into a story and write wonderfully about it. I spent my last weekend Christmas holiday making sure you had enough confidence to realize that. You not only want this, you deserve it! Your skills surpass the most experienced reporter here and last Saturday, if I believe you only asked me to critic your speech because Mr. Tajue was hot, I would have told you to pay me or fuck off. I know exactly how much you want this, so don't even question me about it," Tessa exclaimed and turning Ginny's face so she could see herself in the mirror.  
  
Her bright red-orange hair, which she wore long down her back, had grown out wavy and curled slightly at the ends. It framed her heart shaped face beautifully and set off the gold-brown in her almond shaped eyes. She grew out of freckles during puberty and they were replaced by creamy, fair skin than never tanned. She had a petit build and ravishing curves that fuels others jealously. Though most men called her a knockout, she seemed not to know, or not to care, how beautiful she had become. Her mind was one tracked and the track lead to work. She had turned nineteen not long ago and graduated a mature and responsible woman. Her hunger to prove herself, though, gave her more stress than a person of her age should have, usually giving off the effect that she was really pushing mid-life crises rather then the end of her teenage years. She was offered a job from the Daily Prophet because her ability to write for 'The Youth of the Magical World', or at least that's what Mr. Tajue had told her when she started a column when she still attended Hogwarts.  
  
Tessa broke her thoughts by saying, "Let's go to Magritte. That little town is full of pubs. Plus, I want to do some karaoke. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. Her best friend then used her wand to freshen up both of their make-up, grabbed Ginny's hand, and skipped out the door.  
  
**Sry, little bit of a shaky beginning. OK, this is my fist story based on the Harry Potter books and I NEED to know your opinion. Please review..good or bad, even though I may bash at who ever flames me. Ne ways, I'll get started on the next chapter!! **  
  
To one and all! I'd like to thank my new beta, Rachel for giving me the courage to start this fanfic and also for betaing it for me, because I needed that little push. 


	2. Believing Strangers

G:H, R:Hr & new characters.// This tale springs forward in the Harry Potter series to when 18 year old Ginny places herself in a situation that must save her career, life and love; with help from friends, family and unexpected alliances. ~ Comical, romantic, different than you would expect! ~  
  
Magritte  
  
With a faint pop, the Ginny appeared where the girls agreed to meet, behind a sleepy, cozy building that was tucked into a corner of the city. Because it was a Muggle town, she couldn't Apparate in or around the particular bar Tessa had her heart set on singing in.  
  
"C'mon, lets go before all the spots are taken!" Tessa, already waiting because she didn't have her license, said excitedly, grabbing Ginny's wrist and started sprinting to the heart of the city, where Knotty Nick Australian Pub was located.  
  
"Tes.hey.slow down!" Ginny screamed, losing her footing every so often and trying pull her skirt down before it rode up further.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tessa paced herself and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at her best friend and crossed her arms.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, but I'm wearing heels and not used to having my arm pulled off!"  
  
Giggling, the other girl warmly hugged Ginny, then drew back. "I'm just so excited. Once I get out of school myself, I want to be known. This is the only talent I have, you know? I want to show it off." she smiled and looked at her feet sheepishly.  
  
Sometimes Ginny felt 50 years older then the younger girl instead of only 15 months. "The only talent you have? You are Head Girl at Hogwarts, a wonderful Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, and a damn good witch. Goodness, go on ahead of me then, you're shaking from excitement."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, hurry up." Tessa began running again and in a few moments, disappeared from view.  
  
Ginny started at a slower pace and reflected on how much her best friend meant to her. They had met at Hogwarts when she was 14 because each 4th year student willing was assigned a 3rd year to show them Hogsmeade. Tessa Mourning is a Ravenclaw but not enough of their upper-class men signed up so instead she was paired with a Gryffindor, which turned out great because the girls fitted together better than expected. Both made high marks, both were cursed with older brothers, and both were from poor wizarding families. That's where their similarities ended. Ginny's personality was mature, soft and quiet while Tessa was always center of attention, wild and even a little ditzy at times. Ginny's beautiful, sharp looks made Tessa's physical features seem calm. Her curly, long, dark brown hair held highlights of blonde, caramel, and autumn red. She curved softly in the right places and was really no taller than the reporter, but the thing that attracted the most complements were her stunning eyes. They were a mix of deep blue and emerald green, which could be hidden by long, curled eyelashes.  
  
"What the.?" Ginny wondered, snapping out of her thoughts and realized she had turned somewhere and was now in a dark alleyway. Knowing she wasn't allowed to, she pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos."  
  
Shadows from other people scrambled to hide and there was a mummer of voices asking questions. She looked behind her and noticed the entrance was close enough so she had a chance to escape. She took a step back, then another, before a male voice yelled, "Get her!"  
  
Ginny was smart enough to know what a man would do to a young woman standing in a dark alley alone, and took off, beginning a chase toward the entrance. Hearing them closing in behind her, she pointed her wand back and stared screaming all the hexes she could remember.  
  
Scooping up her heels, she sprinted to safety on the street and left. Lost, but too scared to stop, she crashed into a man with a great build and the most handsome face she had ever seen. She clung to him and began to sob, not caring if she was in public and whom she had attached herself to.  
  
"Please, help! They are chasing me?"  
  
"Who is?" the guy asked gently.  
  
"Men.in the alley.didn't mean to walk in," she tried to explain through her hic-ups.  
  
"The alley?" the man became stern and pulled her away to look into her eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes," she responded.  
  
"This way, men! Thank you, ma'am. You've been a great help," and dashed off, leaving her alone with his face still pictured in her mind.  
  
She felt her heart flip and her stomach drop. The attraction toward this stranger was more then any thing she had felt before.except the crush she had on Harry Potter, the one boy who treated her well and the only man that didn't seem to care for her the way she cared for him. But this stranger was obviously the man she wanted now and she knew one thing about him. He was an Auror and what ever she had to do to see him again, she'd do.   
  
**********  
  
"Snap out of it Ginny!" Tessa's voice chimed into her head and made her realize that a man was asking her to dance.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Nah, thanks for asking, I'm just not in the mood." Ginny responded, and then went back to her daydream.  
  
The guy looked so disappointed that Tessa touched his arm so he looked at her. "Well, if she won't, I will," she offered. "Do you mind settling for little old me?" The man grinned, took her hand and led her away from the table.  
  
"Sorry about my friend. She seems to have been hit with a love spell." He nodded slowly and introduced himself before shuffling to the famous tune, 'Broken Wand', a young witch was singing.   
  
While her friend was dancing for her, Ginny lazily stretched, stood up, and went for a drink. She felt like she was floating and was oblivious to the whistles and shouts young, single men threw her way. She ordered Rum with ice and sat on one of the stools to wait.  
  
"What, were you hexed while running? That guy was a hottie and he has been checking you out all night. Did Mr. Auror-man really hit you that hard?" Tessa scolded, leaning onto the counter next to her lovesick friend.  
  
"Hm? Oh, your back. How was the dance?" Ginny murmured, still in a daze.  
  
Tessa sighed, reached for Ginny's Rum, which had been placed on the counter, and swallowed a gulp. She began to cough and choke.  
  
"You ok? Hey, breath stupid!" her best friend dropped out of her fantasy and patted her on the back.  
  
"Nice to see you still care. If that affected my voice one bit, I'm blaming you for it."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I'm a spoiled brat and need attention, remember?" Tessa said, pouting. Ginny laughed and stroked her friends' curls.  
  
"Sorry. How 'bout we get you some water then I'll help you warm-up," she suggested, knowing her friend was nervous about singing for the pub.  
  
"Ok, and after karaoke, you finish telling me about the man you cast this spell on you."  
  
"Of course." she said and ordered the water.  
  
*********  
  
" '.and I'm gone." Tessa finished her song with a beautiful note that moved the crowd into awe. It was silent for a moment before Dissel, the man she danced with earlier, shouted and started to clap. The pub exploded into an applause and she bowed her way off the make-shift stage (floor that had been magically risen) and danced her way over the Ginny, who exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, that was beautiful!!"  
  
Tessa swelled with and hugged her friend. "This is the best Christmas holiday ever! I don't want to go back to school. I'd rather visit you at your office and sing my heart out!"  
  
The reporter smiled, shook her head, and promised, "Once you graduate, you and me are going on vacation to Spain or Egypt or where ever you want to go. Now, you only have one semester left and then you'll start your own life."  
  
The younger girl smiled and started to cheer as the next singer was pushed up into the shop light on the stage and started to sing his song.   
*********  
  
Ginny and Tessa left the pub at god-knows-what hour and started to walk back to the cozy corner of the city where Ginny could Apparate without being seen.the only problem was getting there without waking the Muggles and Magical people asleep. Both girls had a bit too much to Rum and were giggling constantly over the most ridiculous things.  
  
"Mushroom! Who would come up with the name mushroom??" Tessa fell over and rolled around on the road she was laughing so hard at Ginny's comment.  
  
They reached the departing point and the older girl was suddenly slobber. "I can't do anything in this state. C'mon and lets go get the Portkey you traveled with."  
  
"I don't know if its still here.I don't remember when it was suppose to depart," Tessa giggled, "I didn't think we would be so wasted and stay out till.um.what time is it?"  
  
The other girl just shrugged. "Watch didn't go with the outfit, but I'm sure it's telling me to be in bed."  
  
Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and the women jumped back, clutching each other and staring at the forest. Ginny motioned with her head to start moving away from what ever it was and they started to turn and walk away together. The rustle grew louder and seemed to be following them.  
  
"Halt," a male voice commanded, making the girls go stony with terror. Who ever had demanded them still started to climb out of his hiding place.  
  
"You were the girl who sent the Aurors after me." Ginny gulped and Tessa gasped.  
  
"You know, I never thought a Muggle woman would know what a Death Eater. You're not Muggle, are you?" The man rested a hand of his victims shoulder. "I would kill you now, but my people need tending and your going to help me.you and your friend," and with those words hanging above them, he pushed them into the forest.   
*********  
Eyes cloudy by Rum, a hangover headache pressing into her thoughts, Ginny finished with the last person and sat down to rest. The man had pointed where they would be helping and then vanished, leaving a healed Death Eater to guard the working girls.  
  
Tessa jogged over, pants ripped, hair a mess, and hands dirty. She kneeled next to Ginny and whispered, "What do we do?"  
  
"We've gotta get rid of the guard first, and he's ready to ward off a hex."  
  
"I can deal with the guard, I mean should I try to use Floo Powder or something? I have no way to get home." That's when Ginny noticed the blue fire in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"We need Floo Powder first. Obviously there has to be some Floo on one of these guys, or else they would have Apparated with the rest. I'll search and you get the guard.. how do you plan to knock him out?" Tessa was already strolling toward him.  
  
"Hey there!" she said, seeing the man twitch out his wand. "Whoa, sweetie, I'm no harm. See," she held up her hands, "I can't do magic! I'm a stu.I mean a Squib." She reached him and stood before him, looking like her young cute self. "Can I sit next to you?"  
  
The man, bewilded by the acting's of his strange prisoner, shook his head and pointed toward the injured people, causing Ginny to scramble away from one woman and her open robe. Tessa ignored this and sat on the stonewall next to him.  
  
Shocked, the guard said nothing.  
  
"There's no reason for the mask. Maybe we know each other?" the girl asked, trying to see under his mask.  
  
"No, we don't," he responded gruffly.  
  
"Oh, how would you know?"  
  
He looked at her, startled, and began to laugh.before he was hit in the head with one of the stones he was sitting next to.   
  
Tessa threw the stone down and knelt down beside him, tearing off his mask.  
  
Ginny whistled when she found the Floo and motioned her friend over.  
  
"C'mon, lets leave." She walked over to the magic fire and through some in. "You first. Go over to my flat, we'll talk there."  
  
The younger girl nodded and stepped in. "Ginny's Flat!" she shouted and with a swoosh, she was gone.  
  
The other girl smiled and said softy to herself before she stepped into the fire, "Well, at least I forgot about the Auror story. Ginny's Flat!"  
  
**Thank you for reviewing. I had this same story up not long ago, but took it down (I don't remember why). I've already have 7 chapters completed and taking the chance to tweak all of them, so they'll all get up quick. It starts slow, but the chapters get LONG after a while. I'll update soon and thanks!!** 


	3. Doing Something Drastic

G:H, R:Hr & new characters.// This tale springs forward in the Harry Potter series to when 18 year old Ginny places herself in a situation that must save her career, life and love; with help from friends, family and unexpected alliances. ~ Comical, romantic, different than you would expect! ~  
  
A trip to reality  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes and touched her wrist to her throbbing forehead. She flipped over onto her back and leaned against the over stuffed pillow, massaging her temples and moaning softly. "Next time I go drinking, Tessa, I won't get something so strong like R...Tessa?" Ginny asked in confusion, turning her head back and forth in order to see every corner of her bedroom.  
  
When they had gotten home last night, the girls started to feel the effect from the booze and decided just to pour themselves in bed rather than discuss the evening's prior events. Even so, they didn't get much sleep anyway. Racing to the bathroom every 2 hours or so, the alcohol was not showing signs to give in and let sleep come. When Ginny finally drifted off for good, Tessa was about to make a new "bed-to-bathroom" running record.  
  
"Tessa?" Ginny called again. No response. She carefully slid from her bed and stumbled toward the bathroom on her wobbly legs. The door creaked open and displayed Tessa's head on the tile at the bottom of the toilet. Ginny just grinned, shrank to her knees and said, loud enough to wake Tessa up, "What will your parents think of me when you go home hung over? I bet they'd start talking about how Ginny Weasly corrupted their wonderful, head girl of a daughter." Tessa just squeezed her eyelids together and muttered, "Hey, head girl needs the most liquor. The head boy, Troy Plehyes, is claiming its tradition that we go out. Don't mean to point out the obvious, but he has a phobia of water." "Smelly?" "Stinky." Tessa slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and let her head fall into her hands. "Oh-my-gosh, I thought we were going to go get some drinks, not guzzle bottles of Knotty Nick's best Rum." The older girl let out a giggle, stood and held out her unstable head. "C'mon, coffee and magic will heal us up."  
  
They wondered into the kitchen, found Ginny's wand in the sink, and called up the coffee and healing spells and their headaches disappeared. Settling down on the couch, Tessa began by saying, "They'll come looking for us, you know. That guard last night knew who we were.he must have followed us and in our drunken state, we didn't notice." Ginny tilted her head and spoke softly, "He? Who's He? How did he know us?" The other girl's eyes watered up and she sniffed before saying, "I told him. Remember Dissel?" "Who?" "The hot guy that you didn't dance with." "The Death Eater was him?!" "Yea, and I told him," Tessa paused for a moment, "that I was a student and you were a reporter. Yes, all the details."  
  
Ginny just stared opened mouth into her coffee mug, in total awe about how fast evil can work and then she started to think out loud. "Dissel was one of the people in the alley and he got away. Someone most likely tipped him on where I went and he reported it to his boss. Then, he was ordered to corner and take care of us. Geez, these guys are creepy and clever." She stood and paced, working up the story in her head, a talent only a columnist could learn. "How did the leader get away? Where did all the Aurors go? Did we only treat Death Eaters last night?" Tessa perched at the end of her seat and answered, "We didn't heal any Aurors, so I'm guessing most of them were killed or got away.the only two options they had, I guess. Ginny, let others think about that, where are you going to go?" "What do you mean?" "I'm going to be safe at Hogwarts, I'll be returning there in a day or so, but you don't have that protection and they know where to find you. You need to get out of your office, out of your flat.hell, you need to become nonexistent! Oh, why did I talk so much about you? Why didn't I just let you day-dream and not dance with that guy? Why am I so shallow and only saw how hot he was?" Tessa fired questions at herself, pounding her fist on her leg harder and harder till it bruised her skin and all the while having her voice crescendo, louder and louder and louder.  
  
Ginny, kneeled in front of her and grabbed her upper arms. "Tessa, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know he was bad and he probably asked about me anyways. I don't need to become a no one, neither. Listen to me. You're going to be safe at Hogwarts and I'll find some place to relax.oh! I completely forgot! If my boss says yes, I'll be undercover anyway. I'll talk to him today, tell him I have to go into hiding anyway, why not make a profit. Are you feeling better?" Ginny felt her relax and let go, causing Tessa to shirk back onto the couch. "Yes, but I still feel bad. What happens if he says no?" "He won't, not after I tell him all I know already. Tessa's face didn't change from its worried expression, but she nodded and said, "My parents are going to kill me. Can I barrow a robe can go? I need to put the blame on you before they disown me."  
  
******  
  
Tessa appeared home to find the house empty, with out any furniture, people, living bacteria (well, maybe), absolutely nothing. "Mum? Papa?" She called, wandering around the country style palace that she was raised in. When she finally made it to her room, she found all her belongings there and even a suitcase out on the bed as if it was waiting to be packed. "wHo?" something wondered. Tessa peered behind her to find an owl tied to the door knob, obviously there for her. "wHo?" the bird said again, showing its weakness. "Poor babe. You most likely haven't had bite scene...I dunno. Scene you were left here." Unknotted the owls' leg and cuddled it against her, fondling it like her grandmother, who owned an Owl Post shop somewhere near the border of France, had taught her. As Tessa held the bird, she looked around at her room, which she returned home after she was born till now, where she returned every holiday from school.  
  
Something was most definitely amissed, considering her whole home was bare and had a shallowly feel and only her room was untouched. Just yesterday she had returned home to change into muggle clothes. Tessa walked into her parents bedroom, clean as it always was, and it looked bigger without the bed. "OMG," she said to herself when reality hit her. Her family was gone. Clutching the hooting owl to her chest, she sank onto the floor and closed her eyes, remembering what she said last to her mother. ((memory: "Mom, it was just a touch up and I was sure she needed it! Ginny was working so hard on getting this, I didn't think tweaking her hair would get me an official warning from the Ministry. C'mon, you work there, cant you do anything?" Tessa asked her mother urgently, trying to find her shoes. She wanted tonight to shine, get some peoples attention. One thing she "forgot" to mention to Ginny was that Knotty Nicks Australian Bar was not only famous for its karaoke, but the fact that lots of 'Witch Hunters', England's famous record buyer, seemed to like visiting there. "Tessa Marina, you listen to me. I don't care if I work in that department, that doesn't mean you can do any magic on break! Because I work there is a reason, out of many, why you shouldn't. Plus, you did more than a hair spell, but some makeup checks..for two?" Her mother, tall, thin, a beauty tried to look mad and still seem nice. Finding her heels in the wardrobe, Tessa answered, "Mum!! I need to go! Stay at Ginny's if I'm late," and then dashed out without even a kiss good-bye))  
  
"I've gotta get out of here, I've got to get to school," while standing up, she felt paper brush her elbow. Looking down at the bird, seeing it was asleep, she saw a note nailed into the inside of its wing. It read clearly,  
  
Dear Ma'am,  
Pay no heed to your lost belongings, they  
will be returned as soon as you write back..  
With Pleasure,  
Dissel and boss  
************  
  
Mr. Tajue, the Weekly Prophets' editor, was shocked to find Ginny at his door that Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Ms. Weasly, I know you are eager to pursuit this story, but this is a very immature way to go about it!" He said quietly to her, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Sir, I would come to your home only under the most pressuring circumstances. I'm in trouble. Last night my friend and I went to Magritte and got caught in some dealing with Death Eaters," Ginny began, making him flinch. "I may need to go under protection, considering they found us later on in the night after we escaped and made us take care of they're wounded (Aurors went after them) so they obviously know who we are."  
  
"Who is your friend?" Mr. Tajue interrupted.  
  
"A student, she's going back to Hogwarts today so she will be safe, thank god."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Tessa Mourning, sir. The paper did a story over her older brother, Peter, about his success in dueling."  
  
"Yes, I remember Peter."  
  
Ginny took a calming breath before she continued. "Sir, if I choose to go and hide, I will but I think I have a better plan. Why not make use of my story idea and go under cover as an Auror?"  
  
"Weasly, you're very clever, but this will take more time than you have! How will you get in? How will you keep contact with me? Is Peter's sister really safe?"  
  
"I have three simple answers. First, I'll lie and say I was transferred. Second, Aurors have some kind of home life; I'll be around to communicate. Last, Tessa is at Hogwarts! Last time they had a break in, the person had to change into a beetle."  
  
The older man rubbed his chin and said, "Rita Skeeter, yes. She was put on trial last year because of that. She was also very clever, but guess what. She got caught!"  
  
Ginny breathed out of her nostrils, trying to control herself. Finally, she told him what Tessa had said to her the day before, "Mr. Tajue, let me brag a bit for a second. I'm a smart, sneaky little bitch and though I haven't been on your payroll long doesn't mean I can't snoop and lie my way into a story and write wonderfully about it. Now, I need your answer."  
  
The editor grinned. "That's the attitude you have to have going in there. You have your story; now leave before my wife starts blaming me for late hours and weekends."  
  
*********  
  
Dissel, I'm writing back. Hold true to your promise and I won't do anything drastic.  
  
Hate, Tessa  
  
******  
  
Ginny appear back at her flat and began to pack. Knowing that Tessa should be at school, she wrote a letter reminding her not to leave the castle and that she would be in touch. After letting the owl loose, she wrote another one to her parents, saying she was on a report and may not be home for a while.  
  
"Jeez, I don't know anyone! Sending out only two letters for leaving for a long time is sure saying something.." The girl mumbled, shrinking her trunk and putting on a cloak. She then left her flat, not looking back.  
  
******  
  
Tessa staying crunched up on her bed. She had finished packing her trunk, which she noticed her mom had stared because everything was folded, and then tried to eat something, but she couldn't hold anything down. Whenever she closed her eyes, there were visions of people torturing her family, so she couldn't sleep. After a couple of hours, Tessa had grown tired of pacing so the next best thing was her bed, which brought no comfort, just wonder. It had been eight hours sense she sent the owl off, him feeling much better, but she did not know why it was taking so long for him to fly to Dissel.  
  
Once Tessa was about to give up and leave for school, which she would have to in three hours anyway (She wrote the school, telling them she had missed the train. They told her to have the Knight Bus bring her no later than midnight.), a popping noise sounded and her enemy appeared.  
  
"Dissel.what in the world? Where are my parents, you.?"  
  
"Now, now Tessa, no reason for names. Your parents are still with me, at the place I took them." He replied calmly, taking a few steps toward her.  
  
"Where would that be, oh-evil-one?" she shot back sarcastically, furious he didn't bring them home.  
  
"No where, darling. Now, let's work out the deal." "The deal? THE DEAL? You said once I responded, my parents and brothers would be home. Now I understand that you want something with me, but leave them out of it!" Tessa broke loose, standing up on her bed and staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
Death Eater or no, this man was about to get hurt. Jumping up next to her, he looked down at her, as if trying to be intimidating. It didn't work.  
  
"No nothing until my family is home and safe.and did you take the furniture too?"  
  
Dissel, still looking down at her, reached into his pocket and drew out a handful of tiny tables, chairs, sofas, and so on. "Would you like me to in large them here or outside?"  
  
"Just give them to me; my parents will deal with it." She decided, eyeing his other pocket uncertainly.  
  
Dissel noticed and laughed. "They're not in there, little girl."  
  
Tessa just crossed her arms and said flatly, "Family, now."  
  
"OK, fine. Let me just cut to the point. I can't bring your parents here right now, because the Dark Lord has told me not to. His orders were, 'Tell the girl that in order to keep her kin safe, she must bring back Sirius Black to us.' Now that you know what to do, I'll take my leave." Before disappearing, she grabbed his arm, eyes wide.  
  
"Sirius Black, the escaped murderer? He's still out?"  
  
"Yes, now let go of me. Be in touch," and with that he was gone, leaving Tessa wondering how she was going to find this person where she was going. Hogwarts.  
  
******  
  
"Name?" the Auror guard grunted at the iron gate.  
  
"Samantha Frunet," Ginny responded, glancing between the iron bars and saw nothing but a road.  
  
"Reason for being here?" he asked, looking at her straight in her eyes, as if confused about something she said.  
  
Ginny was ready for such stares and questions, so looked back at him, turned to spit onto the ground, and replied calmly, "Transferred from an agency in Italy. Here to work on the case of the alley attacked last night.your boss should be expecting me."  
  
The man carefully inspected her, then said to the gate, "yueng poessphend!" and it dutifully opened.  
  
"Where do I go?" Ginny asked, walking carefully into the gate and only finding road.  
  
The guards eyebrows went up slowly and he gave her a hard look.  
  
"Well, you don't expect me to know, do you? Oh, wait, you think I should know because I'm an Auror, right?"  
  
Nodding told her to continue. "For your information, I've never been to this base before, and also, not everyone is to know, right? Word gets out fast. Where is it?"  
  
"yueng poesstye," was his only reply and once the steel slammed between them, he threw a gum wrapper at the ground under her.  
  
"Five, four, three.be careful Frunet," and with that, Ginny was sucked into the ground. Why, there was a tunnel hidden underneath it all! Plummeting deep into the earth, Ginny was rolled and tossed in an endless cycle of twist and turns. She never felt the ground or ceiling touch her and was barely aware of her belongings swirling around her ankles.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it started, she landed with a on her back plop in a soft, dirt nest, and was staring up at what was the man in her dreams. Golden hair, blue eyes, high cheek bones, straight nose, she wondered why he wasn't a modle.  
  
He chuckled and said, "Obviously you've never been to this base. We've been expecting you for about three weeks, ma'am. Oh, excuse my manners. Need a hand up?"  
  
Awe stuck and confused, she took the strong wrist offered to her and brushed her self off before turning to face the god of beauty. "Expecting me? What's your name, sir?"  
  
She couldn't believe it, the man blushed! "I'm sorry, but telling my real name is a violation of Code 87645, forbidding us to go by anything other than mission calls. Mine's Schell. Yes, indeed we've been expecting you; after all, we only asked for you expertise about 30 days ago! We were afraid you might have been captured or killed, but now that you're here, well, we'll finally be able to get work down. Now, wants your call?"  
  
"Wait, you've been waiting a month for me yet you didn't even know the name...call of the person helping you?" Ginny was confused and a bit worried.  
  
That guard at the gate must have realized that she wasn't suppose to give her real name up there, but then again, he let her go by.  
  
Schell looked a bit confused also before he said, "Things must run differently in Italy, huh? No matter, we never know who's coming around here. Totell, the guard, just sent down that you were here about the alley last night, and that's the kinda thing we've needed next. You are the straggliest, right?"  
  
"Yes, I just didn't know you sent for me so long ago. I'm Chess." Ginny lied, pretty proud of herself for coming up with such a good cover. Noticing that her stuff was thrown about, she took out her wand and flicked it, sending all the belongings back into the bag.  
  
"Chess? Interesting..." Schell commented, leading her down the dirt cave till they came to a metal door, which he just pushed easily open.  
  
Eyes wide, mouth open, Ginny was able to get a view of the Aurors world, which was like a glass bubble beneath the ground. Magic danced, literally everywhere; experiments, arguments, and practice dueling was all around her. Still trying to keep up with her guild, she repeatedly stumbled about and sometimes forgot to blink, but when he stopped in front of an office, she regained her self and entered the door Schell held open.  
  
"Hang on one minute, Chess, I'll be right with you," a familiar voice call out to her from a back room. Ohmygod, she thought, Harry! Ginny had known Harry had become an Auror, but never heard, of course, where he was or what position he was in. In fact, the last time they had spoken, she had just graduated! Get out of here, find some way out He'll blow your cover! Her mind screamed at her. Hesitating only a moment, she started to back out of the room, accidentally bumping into Schell, and called out unsteadily, "Its ok.um.sir! I feel a bit faint. Traveling on a bus, you know, and.um.I'd like to be shown to where I'm staying, if you don't mind. I'll be in touch after I get settled in!" "Are you ok?" asked Schell, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please, just get me out of here." Just then, Ginny knew she said something wrong. His eyes widened and he dragged her out, almost slamming the door. He remembers me! Damn it, Ginny! By then he started pulling her to another section of the base, and before long they entered a small, dorm style room, empty except for a bed, sink, desk and closet. "You were the woman who helped us find the alley last night! What were you doing there? Who are you really?" For the first time in Ginny's life, she had no lie to cover her self up. She found her self saying, "How long has Harry Potter been here?"  
  
******  
  
"Sorry for the wait, my boss just decided to let me go through his files and try to find one on you, Chess. Unfortunately, I.." Harry Potter walked out of his bosses back storage room, talking all the way but then finding there was no one to greet. Rubbing his chin, he assured him self the voice he heard earlier wasn't his imagination. Oh well, he thought, she said she needed rest. He then walked to the closed door and stepped out, not seeing the flash of red hair going turning into the housing section of the base. 


End file.
